


All For One

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Multi, Nightmares, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It happened by accident. But they were all sleeping together anyway.





	All For One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/gifts).



It happened by accident. They were all sleeping together anyway. For Steve and Natasha, it was a form of stress relief, a way to forget about the horrors of Hydra and a world they didn’t belong in anymore. For Steve and Sam, it was a way to connect, a level of intimacy reached during the months they spent looking for Bucky. And for Steve and Bucky, it was something that had always been, back before the war and supersoldier serum and when they were just two kids.

For Sam and Bucky, it started from bonding over Steve and then grew from there. For Sam and Natasha, there had always been an attraction, though it wasn’t until Steve finally convinced them to have a date night — Natasha protesting the whole time that she didn’t have time to date and Sam agreeing with Steve that she had to at least eat so they might as well go somewhere nice — that they finally gave in to their mutual desire.

And then there was Bucky and Natasha. That one was slower, more tentative. Fear and apprehension mixed with memories that weren’t quite there. A lot of nights they ended up curled together, both haunted by their always-present nightmares, but that’s where it stopped.

Until the day of a really bad mission that left injured children behind and the four of them horribly shaken, especially Natasha. Steve was there first that night, holding her and kissing her softly to calm her down from the terrors of her nightmares. Then Sam came next, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. And then came Bucky, who understood more than anyone that she needed to feel safe. 

Hours later, naked and sated and surrounded by three men who loved her — and loved each other — she finally did.


End file.
